Wrong questions
by Vamploverr
Summary: Set in season two episode 4 where Stefan spends the day questioning Katherine in the basement only to be interrupted by Elena. Femslash. Multiple pairings. Rate M for a reason.
1. Let the games begin

**Wrong questions.**

_Set in season two episode 4 where Stefan spends the day with Katherine chained in the basement only to be interrupted by Elena._

_This is my first fanfic please rate and review honestly and let me know if I should carry on. Will read all reviews and take suggestions._

_I do not own VampireDiaries, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story._

Stefan ran over to Katerine chained to the chair, stake in hand. He grabbed her by the neck and raises the stake ready to plunge it into her heart. "Don't you ever think, for one moment, that I will not kill you." Katherine losing patience with her little game breaks an arm free and throws him across the room. She then breaks all the chains holding her and slowly walks over to him. "I have been sipping vervaine for the last 145 years, you caught me by surprise once I wasn't going to let it happen again."

At that moment Elena walked into the boarding house looking for Stefan. Katherine with her superhuman hearing looked up to the sound. A plan quickly formulated in her head and she grinned at her own genius. "One game ends and another one begins" Katherine said turning to face Stefan quickly snapping his neck. That should give me enough time she thought quickly disappearing up the stairs.

"Stefan!" Elena shouted. Doing a 360 on the spot trying to find him. As she turned to face the door she saw someone stood behind her. She done a double take on the situation. The person in front of her was her perfect double, in every single way. "You must be Elena."

"How is this possible? How do we look exactly alike?" Katherine slowly walked around Elena seductively running her finger across her chest moving her hair. "You're asking the wrong questions." she purred into her ear. "What are the right questions?" she asked terrified of the situation.

"For starters you could try why are you here right now? Just a suggestion" Katherine said with a sarcastic smile on her face. "Okay why are you here?" Elena said courage suddenly arising in her chest. "curiosity" she simply stated. "Curious about what?"

"If you look exactly like me maybe you are like me in other ways, like your personality, your thoughts your feeling" She paused taking another walk around that girl before whipsering in her ear "your sexuality."

Elena gasped as Katherine threw her across the room and onto the sofa in the Salvatore foyer. With her superhuman speed she was on of her in an instant, pinning her down. Elena struggled against her hold trying to get free, "stop kidding yourself Elena, fight all you want you know you want this."

Katherine crashed her lips to Elena's forcing her mouth open with her tongue. Elena moaned against her better judgement and for a short moment stopped resisting, shoving her tongue into Katherine's mouth and making it a battle.

"Mmmm, little Elena isn't as innocent as I thought" said Katherine momentarily separating their lips. "Shut up and touch me" Elena moans while pulling off Katherine's jacket. Katherine rips off Elena's sweater with her vamp strength quickly grabbing hold of her breasts. Elena gasped in pleasure and Katherine took the opportunity to shove her tongue back down her throat.

Elena unbuttoned Katherine's jeans and pulled them half way down her legs. Katherine detached herself from Elena so she could finish removing her clothes. Elena sat there staring at her double in every way, the size and weight of her breasts, the curve of her hips, everything exactly the same right down to the clean shaved pussy between her thighs.

"Like what you see?" Elena noticed she had been staring, not wanting to give Katherine all the power she stood up and started slowly pushing her jeans down her legs. "Nothing I haven't seen before" she said as she finished the slow flirtatious striptease.

They both stood there for a minute admiring their identical bodies. The next thing Elena knew she was rushing through the air and up the stairs to Stefan's bedroom and thrown onto the bed. Katherine slowly crawled into the centre of the bed where she laid her eyes changing colour and her fangs peeking out of her mouth.

Elena pushed herself backwards on the bed suddenly remembering who it was she was so close to having sex with. "Don't be scared Elena, I promise you I can make you feel things Stefan couldn't even dream of, trust me I know." She purred her fangs slowly disappearing again.

Elena calmed down seeing the face so similar to hers return to normal, her heart still beating extraordinarily fast, but more to do with arousal than fear. Katherine continued her slow crawl towards her doppelgänger, she could her Elena's heart rate speed up and hear her breathing hitch.

Elena closed the distance between them smashing their lips together, this kiss rougher than any they had previously shared. Katherine moaned through the kiss reaching her hands out to grab Elena's breasts as she wrapped her hands round her neck. They continued like this for the next couple of minutes rolling around the bed hands travelling over identical bodies, both battling for dominance of the kiss.

It was Elena who finally broke the kiss while she was on top straddling Katharine's waist. She moved her mouth down to her neck and slowly kissed the skin she found there. Katharine's unneeded breath caught in her throat which made Elena grin against her neck. She felt extremely powerful in this position, having control of a vampire as old and powerful as Katherine giving her a real thrill and making her even wetter.

Katherine smelling her arousal let out a low moan in her throat and quickly flipped Elena over, latching her mouth onto her breast. She sucked hard on Elena's nipple and let her hand wonder down her toned stomach, exploring all the skin she could reach. Elena let out a loud throaty moan at the treatment she was getting, "please Katherine, more!"

Elena had never been this turned on before, not with Matt, not during her experimentations with Caroline and not even with Stefan. She never imagined that she could be driven this high this fast, and they hadn't even got through the foreplay yet.

Katherine hearing Elena's plea bit into her nipple with blunt teeth making sure not to draw blood, then moved onto her other breast and started licking and biting all she could reach. Her hand continued its agonisingly slow trip down her stomach until it reached her sex. She stroked down the entire length of her pussy once before moving her hand away completely.

Before Elena could complain Katherine silenced her with a searing kiss, full of passion which caught Elena off guard. Then she began her descent down her stomach again only this time with her glorious tongue. She licked down between the valley of her breasts, and around the nicely toned abs she found. Katherine dipped her tongue into her belly button which caused Elena to giggle, almost forgetting just how dangerous this woman was.

As her tongue moved out of her belly button and started moving ever closer to her pussy Elena found herself unable to breath, the anticipation getting the better of her and almost making her pass out with lust. Katherine smelling her arousal had to force herself to avoid the source of that wonderful aroma and keep the tease going as long as possible. She wanted to hear Elena beg for her, she wanted to make her orgasm so mind blowing that Stefan would never be able to fully satisfy her again.

She started licking all around her thighs and rubbing her face across the V of her legs. "Please Katherine, oh my god please lick me, please! Oooooh Katheineee!" she mounded as she finally got her wish. Katherine dove straight in, her tongue plunged in quick and felt Elena's velvety walls clamp around her tongue. She quickly pulled back out followed by a whimper from Elena. "Wow your so wet Elena. And you taste so good." Katherine said quickly so she could get her face back in between those amazing thighs so similar to her own.

Katherine played around outside, licking all around her vulva causing Elena to groan. She wanted more, and she wasn't waiting very long. Katherine quickly moving up to her clit and latching on with her mouth sucking hard. Elena moaned loud enough to make her cover her own mouth as she ground her pussy into the face that was bringing her so much pleasure.

Sensing that there was no way she was going to hold on much longer she detached her mouth from her clit, replacing it with her fingers to keep the pressure there and drove her tongue into Elenas snatch. "Ohhhh my god... Katherine!" Elena screamed grabbing onto Katherine's head to keep her in place and she ground her pussy as hard as she could into Katherine's face, Her back arching off the bed giving her a perfect view.

Katherine tried as hard as she could to swallow all the the cum that was pouring out of Elena, but as hard as she tried Elena wouldn't sit still and a fair portion of it ended up coating her face and the bed sheet she was laying on. She moved her mouth back to her clit and gave very slow tender licks to help her ride out her orgasm.

Elena crashed down to her bed, exhausted by the most powerful orgasm she could have ever dreamed of. Katherine licked her way back up her body until she reached her face and gave her a slow passionate kiss. The kiss reminded her so much of Stefan that she felt guilty suddenly remembering what she was doing here in the first place.

Suddenly Katherine pulled away looking to the door of Stefan's bedroom, she turned back to Elena and ripped the vervain necklace of her neck. "What the hell" Elena gasped. "Stefan's awake" she explained. "Just tell him I compelled you or something, not that I'd ever need to, who would of though little Elena was such a slut"

All of a sudden Stefan was at the door. His jaw dropped at what he saw. "Hey Stef, hows it going?" Asked Katherine with a mocking smile on her face.


	2. Wetting the Salvatore sheets

_This is my first fanfic please rate and review honestly and let me know if I should carry on. Will read all reviews and take suggestions._

_I do not own VampireDiaries, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story._

"What's going on here?" Stefan asked after his brain finally started working again. "Oh nothing really, I was just getting to know your girlfriend a little better, who knew she could be such fun" Katherine said standing up not bothering to cover her nudity. Elena on the other hand quickly seized up the soaked quilt and wrapped it around her body. "Stefan... I... I" Elena stuttered trying to think of something to say.

Stefan rushed into the room at vampire speed grabbing Katherine by the throat and holding her against the wall her feet dangling in the air. "You bitch! How could you do this?" he shouted eyes glowing and fangs bared. Katherine grabbed his wrist, breaking it with very little effort and tossing him across the room.

"Its been fun Elena, we should do this again." She said slowly letting it sink in before rushing downstairs collecting her clothes and slipping a note into Elena's jeans before disappearing out the door.

Stefan rushed over to Elena's side and put his arm round her shoulders, "What happened? Where is your necklace?" He asked concern written all over his face. The fact that he wasn't angry with her and was just concerned and worried about her made Elena feel even worse for what happened. "Urrrr, I don't know, I can't remember." She said acting like she was looking for her necklace. "She must of compelled me, last thing I remember I was in the foyer looking for you. I was worried."

Stefan stood up and started pacing, "I can't believe this, this is a new low even for Katherine. I'm going to kill her, I'm going to kill her" He repeated this over and over again while Elena sat there wallowing in self pity. Part of her was still tingling from the amazing orgasm Katherine gave her making it even harder to hate herself for it.

"I have to go, Jenna will be worried." She said slowly standing up and making her way downstairs. Stefan stood in the doorway to the foyer while Elena slipped on her clothes, "Oh damn she ripped my shirt. Can I borrow one of yours?" Stefan curious face suddenly became a scowl wrapped up in his own thoughts. "Sure" was all he said.

Elena walked into the bathroom turning on the shower before walking into her bedroom, slowly stripping off her clothes. She let out a small scream seeing a silhouette on her bed before quickly turning on the light. "Katherine" She let out a sigh glad she was in no immediate danger, shocked at how quick her opinion of her older doppelgänger changed.

"Hey sweet cheeks, did you get my note?" Katherine asked winking at her. "What note?" She asked twirling around the room looking for it. Katherine stood up and slowly sauntered over to her wiggling her hips seductively. Elena forgot to breath momentarily again expecting Katherine to kiss her as she stood in front of her breaching her personal bubble. Instead she reached he hand being her putting it into her back pocket and pulling out the note, not before giving Elena's firm arse a squeeze.

Elena's eyes fluttered, already getting turned on just from her proximity to Katherine. "This one" Katherine said handing it over before making her way back to the bed and lying along the edge.

Elena read through the note, distracted by the unbelievable beauty of the girl laying on the bed twirling her hair.

_Well that was certainly interesting, _

_I promised I could make you feel things Stefan could never dream of and I always keep my promises. _

_If I'm not mistaken you never got around to returning the favour. _

_Another thing I always do is collect what is owed to me. See you tonight. Make sure you're alone._

_The prettier doppelgänger._

Elena looked up from the note. Seeing the sly grin on Katherine's face making her angry and suddenly giving her a bout of courage. "Seriously? You expect me to return the favour? By that do you mean abuse you and almost break you up with the love of your life just for my entertainment? You really are a psychotic bitch aren't you" Elena shouted waving the note in the air.

Katherine smiled, slowly getting up and walking over to her. "No, I mean by making me cum like a busted damn while I ride your face like a bitch in heat" she said while Elena blushed a shade so red it could only be called tomato. "I...I...um" She mumbled, squeezing her thighs together trying to hide the obvious effect Katherine's words had on her.

Katherine grinned smelling Elena's arousal in the air. She leaned in and whispered into her neck, "God you smell amazing! Shame its your turn I would love to taste you again" suddenly she leaned back and put on a thoughtful face rubbing her chin "I suppose we could arrange a way that you can return the favour but I still get to taste your amazing cum again" she said in such a sultry way that it called forth a fresh bout of cream between Elena's legs.

Elena gave into temptation and slammed her lips together with Katherine's. Katherine allowed her to be slowly guided over to the bed, Elena lowered her down to the bed falling on top of her never breaking the kiss. Katherine moved her hands down her back grabbing Elena's arse with both hands while Elena bit into her bottom lip so hard she drew blood. Katherine moaned feeling her bloody flowing out of her lip.

Katherine flipped them so she was on top and straddled her waist, quickly disposing of her jacked and top before crashing their lips back together. She undid the button of Elena's jeans and quickly shoved her hand in the opening underneath her panties feeling how wet Elena was. Suddenly this wasn't enough for either of them, both jumping off the bed at the same time removing all of their clothes. Neither took their time, they were too far gone for teasing they just wanted to get straight to it.

Elena shoved Katherine down on to the bed and wrenched her legs apart. Katherine gasped liking this side to Elena, this powerful dominant side. She quickly dropped to her knees and gave a long slow lick with her tongue. Katherine let out a low moan and let her head hit the bed, raking her hands through her hair.

Elena smiled against her pussy, Katherine's cream coating her tongue. She couldn't believe the thrill this gave her, having a powerful vampire at her mercy. Katherine didn't want to moan and didn't want to beg but Elena was doing magical things with her tongue and seemingly keeping her right on the edge of orgasm on purpose. She was shocked that she was showing so much skill for a beginner, but of course she didn't know about that summer her and Caroline spent together exploring each others sexualities.

Katherine let out a feral growl as Elena playfully bit into her clit pushing three fingers inside of her pussy. "Please Elena, please make me cum, please make me cum." She managed to get out between her moans of pleasure. Elena quickly adding a fourth finger and curling them up hitting her G spot. Katherine came instantly and Elena gave her clit a continuous lapping with her tongue.

She kept up the assault bringing Katherine to another orgasm, then another, then another. She couldn't get enough of Katherine's cum, if she had it her way she could of spent eternity on her knees worshiping the goddess in front of her. Which is why she let out a whimper of disappointment when she felt her head being pulled up by her hair, she quickly forgot all objections as Katherine crashed their lips together tasting herself on Elena's tongue.

As quick as it started Katherine broke the kiss and threw Elena back down on the bed, rushing over to her bag by the window. Elena was watching her, enjoying the view of Katherine bent over presenting her with the most beautiful arse imaginable. Then her eyes widened as Katherine turned around with a 10inch strap on dangling from one finger.

"We are going to have some fun tonight" Katherine said with a sultry grin on her face. And slowly began walking back to the bed.

"What's that for?" Elena asked apprehensive staring wide eyed at the huge toy in Katherine's hand. Katherine stopped next to the bed and bent down to slide the strap on up her legs. "What do you think? Its for giving you another orgasm you will never forget." Katherine explained with a mocking smile on her face.

Katherine noticing the look of fear on Elena's face decided to take pity on her. "Don't worry, I'll go slow. If you don't like it tell me and we can stop." Elena relaxed again and was feeling kind of excited to take the 10 inch toy. Stefan was a solid 8 inches, how much difference can 2 inches make?

"Come here" Katherine said kneeling on the bed giving Elena a cheeky wink. Elena just sat there gawking at the amazing beauty that was Katherine with a massive cock around her waist. Elena suddenly regaining her senses got onto her hands and knees and started a sexy crawl towards Katherine. "I forgot to bring any lube, why don't you get this monster ready" Katherine said a mocking smile on her face.

Elena suddenly wary again bent down and slowly licked up the entire length of the plastic cock. Before taking the head into her mouth. Katherine moaned from both the mental stimulation of Elena sucking her cock and the clit stimulator on the other side of the cock. Katherine bucked her hips into Elenas mouth causing her to gag and back off the plastic cock, looking up at Katherine, rubbing it like it was real. "Calm down Katherine, Jenna is round Ricks and Jeremy is at the grill. We've got all night"

Elena resumed the slow blow job swallowing 5 inches straight away. Katherine wrapped her hands into Elena's hair and began slowly guiding her further down. "Relax your throat, don't worry you can take it." Elena did as she was told and relaxed her throat, Katherine thrust in hard sliding another 3 inches down her throat causing Elena's eyes to water.

Elena slid it back out of her mouth resuming rubbing with her hand, "Almost there" She said with a sexy smile on her face driving Katherine crazy. Even though the cock wasn't really hers the blow job getting her unbelievably turned on watching Elena trying to take the entire length.

Katherine suddenly snapped back to reality feeling Elena's nose pressing against her skin. "Mmmmm" Elena moaned around Katherine's cock finally taking the entire length down her throat, she began bobbing up and down trying to get it as wet as possible.

"...That's...Enough.." Katherine said through raspy breaths, she couldn't wait anymore, she had to take Elena. When Katherine started this game she just wanted to cause doubt in Elena's mind about her relationship with Stefan, but now she found herself wanting this more than anything. She didn't care about Stefan, she didn't care about messing with Damon. She didn't even care about getting the moon stone, she just wanted Elena.

"Bend over, spread your legs" Katherine said her dominant side showing again. Elena was apprehensive at first, not wanting to turn her back on someone as dangerous as Katherine. "If I wanted to kill you, you would have been dead as soon as you walked into the boarding house. Now bend over!" Katherine said grabbing her by the hips and forcing her into the position she wanted her.

The ruff treatment only making Elena wetter, this was a side of herself she always repressed when she was with Stefan. She didn't want people to know how much she liked it rough, how dirty her mind truly is. She panted planting her palms onto the quilt and spread her legs even wider, the anticipation killing her. Katherine wasn't done teasing yet, she wanted to drag this out as long as possible, make this Elena's most mind blowing orgasm yet. She rubbed the plastic cocking up and down her pussy not yet entering her.

"Please...now...more" Elena moaned out, she didn't mind begging, not if it meant she would finally get her release. Katherine didn't want to give up that easy, moving it down to her entrance and applying a bit of pressure not yet entering her. Then began the sliding motion again. Elena growled low in her throat, "Please Katherine, please... Ohhhhh Fuck!" Elena screamed Katherine finally forcing the cock inside, pushing 6 inches in with her first thrust.

Elena grabbing fistfuls of the quilt and forcing her arse back towards the intruder. "Ooooh someone's a little eager aren't they" Katherine said with a chucking forcing another 2 inches inside. "Oh god!" Elena moaned. She was surprised by her own reactions, she could never take this much so quick without a little pain, but then again she had never been this wet before. Elena undeniably aroused started rocking her hips back and forth trying to encourage Katherine to move.

Katherine taking the hint set a steady pace thrusting into Elena, occasionally making a circling motion with her hips. Elena was in heaven, but this was too slow for her, she wanted it fast, and she wanted it now. "Faster...Faster" She kept repeating this through her moans of pleasure but to no avail. Katherine kept up the infuriatingly slow place keeping Elena on the edge. "Kath..." was all she managed to get out before she lost her breath letting out a guttural moan. Katherine suddenly picked up the pace and was moving close to vamp speed. She reached around and started playing with Elena's clit at the same time.

Katherine felt her damn break and the floodgates open. Cum started pouring out caking the plastic cock in her essence. Katherine kept up the assult, bringing Elena to one orgasm after another after another. All of a sudden Elena stiffened feeling a digit from Katherine's free hand breach her anus. She pushed it into the first knuckle then the second and started a slow motion bringing it in and out. Bringing Elena to her most powerful orgasm yet, causing her to crash down onto the bed exhausted.

Katherine retracted her hands and then removed the cock from Elena's soaking pussy. "Your not finished yet little Elena, time for you to clean up your mess" Elena looked at her confused until she noticed Katherine look at her mouth down to her cock then back to her mouth again. Elena getting the message slowly got back onto her knees and crawled over to where Katherine was perched and took the cock back into her mouth. She let out a low moan tasting herself on the plastic cock. A wide grin spread across Katherine's face seeing Elena submit to her yet again.

Katherine sat there looking down on her pinching and playing with her own nipples enjoying the view. Elena kept bobbing up and down trying to get as much of her juice as she could loving the taste of herself. After she was was finished and there was nothing left she got up and laid a passionate kiss onto Katherine sharing her taste with her doppelgänger.

Katherine got up off the bed and Elena crashed back down, completely exhausted and fell asleep. Katherine took the strap on off and inserted it back into her bag, getting dressed again before turning her attention back to Elena. She strolled over to the bed, she knelt down and gave Elena a sheepish kiss on the forehead. "Until next time" She muttered before disappearing out of the window.


	3. Fun at the masquerade

_This is my first fanfic please rate and review honestly and let me know if I should carry on. Will read all reviews and take suggestions._

_I do not own VampireDiaries, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story._

Katherine couldn't get Elena out of her head, she knew she shouldn't be thinking about her, not like this. She needs to get the moonstone, she needs to get Klaus off her back, she needs to see Elena again. "Damn it why can't I get that girl out of my head, what's so special about her anyway?"

Tonight was the night of the masquerade ball and she had a plan to get the moonstone from the Salvatore brothers but to do that she had to have a clear mind. She can't be thinking about Elena tonight, no doubt the Salvatore's won't give it up without a fight so she can't be distracted. She was considering going round to Elena's and getting in a quickie before going to the ball when someone walked into the room behind her. She span around and pinned her against the wall by her neck "woah easy Kat" she said. "Don't sneak up on a vampire" Katherine muttered letting her go, trying to hide her disappointment that it wasn't a certain doppelgänger. "Don't attack a witch"

Meanwhile at the Salvatore boarding house they were devising a plan to kill Katherine, not willing to give up the moonstone. Stefan also had other reasons for wanting Katherine dead, still fuming about her taking advantage of Elena.

Katherine came up with a new plan, maybe she couldn't do anything with Elena tonight but she could kill two birds with one stone. Protect herself from the Salvatore's and have a little fun with Elena. She cleared her plan with Lucy to make sure it was possible. "Can you link me with my doppelgänger? That way anything that happens to me happens to her too, anything I feel she feels? I don't like the idea of walking into a trap without protection" She said her mind reeling with the possibilities.

Later at the party Caroline led Katherine into the Salvatore's trap, leading her into a room with a spell sealing her in the room with Stefan and Damon both with an arsenal ready to kill her. She turned around noticing Stefan holding a stake "You don't honestly think you can kill me with that do you?" She asked cocky as ever. "No, but he can" Stefan replied looking across the room where Damon was emerging with an air pressured stake gun.

Damon fired it into her back, Katherine screamed in pain. Outside Elena lurched forward screamin in agony as blood poured out of her back. Katherine pulled out the stake and put up enough of a fight to keep it interesting, Stefan got the upper hand and managed to plunge a stake into her arm. Outside Elena screamed again as more blood started pouring out, this time from her arm. "What's happening?" She asked between sobs. "It's Katherine, your linked to Katherine. Jeremy get them to stop!" She shouted holding Elena up.

Jeremy ran through the street up to the Lockwood mansion. Through the house and up to the room they were in, when he arrived Stefan was behind her holding her down and Damon was wielding a stake ready to kill her. "Stop, you're hurting Elena, everything you're doing is hurting Elena." Suddenly both Salvatore's froze and Katherine got up. "You think you're the only one with a witch on your side? And something tells me my witch is better than yours" She said smugly.

Bonnie went and found the witch who was helping Katherine, she promised to help them and take down Katherine. She took the moonstone and bonnie lowered the spell keeping them prisoner. Lucy done a spell to incapacitate Bonnie and put her in one of the many broom closets in the mansion. She then went to give the moonstone to Katherine and let her know the spell was down.

The Salvatore's not wanting to hurt Elena anymore admitted defeat and let her leave. When they got back to her hotel room she had one step left to her plan. "Now we're even" Said Lucy. "Not quite, I want one more thing from you. Nothing major, just leave the linking spell up for another 24 hours." she said with a smile on her face. "That's it? Leave the spell up and we're done?" She asked a bit confused. "Yep, that's it."

Back at the Gilbert house Elena walked through the door, exhausted from the days events. She went upstairs and got into the shower, wanting to wash of the blood covering her body. When all of a sudden she felt something, a tingling.

Katherine sat on the bed completely naked with a small purple vibrator in hand. Slowly teasing her clit, she leant back imagining the look on Elena's face right now feeling this, a big grin spreading across her face. She continued the slow torture, wanting to tease Elena. She moved the vibrator down to her entrance and started pinching and twisting her nipples, a moan escaping her mouth and her eyes rolling back into her head.

Elena leaned against the wall of the shower, instantaneously and incredibly aroused. She couldn't believe what was happening to her, one second she was washing the blood off her arm and the next she wanted to dry hump the shower nozzle. She lowered her hand to her pussy and started rubbing up and down, trying to relieve some of the pressure.

Katherine finally pushed all 8 inches of vibrator inside herself and moved her free hand down to her clit. She repeatedly plunged the vibrator into her self loving the sensations, she keep feel Elena's arousal mixed with hers it was like nothing she had ever felt before. She knew Elena was touching herself, she wondered if she had figured out what was happening to her yet. She withdrew the vibrator from her self, both her and Elena letting out a whimper at the loss. She flipped over onto her knees supporting herself with one hand and moved the vibrator to her back entrance. Teasing around her arse. Letting out a low growl of pleasure, she wondered if Elena had ever took a dick in her arse, she extremely doubted it.

'She will get a kick out of this' she thought before pushing the first few inches into her arse, letting out a loud moan. Katherine loved pain with her pleasure so she always got a kick out of anal. Suddenly regretting that she picked such a small vibrator she shoved the remaining few inches into her arse.

Elena suddenly feeling an intense pressure in her arse pushed it back into the cold tiles of the shower. It wasn't painful at first so to speak just intense. Her backside felt incredibly full and like it was trying to pulse around something. She had never been this turned on before in her life, it was like she was experiencing the pleasure of 10 people at once, then it occurred to her. Katherine!

As soon as she had that thought the feeling in her arse suddenly magnified, with a squeal of both pain and pleasure she sank to the floor of her shower. Shoving her hand back between her legs and plunging 3 fingers into herself, she had to cum. She couldn't take it anymore. Katherine feeling this suddenly grinned and started moving the vibrator in and out of her arse at vampire speed. Bringing herself and Elena to a crashing orgasm that threatened to blow even her vampire mind. Legs buckling, body shaking, cum gushing she collapsed to the bed convulsing in what had to be the most amazing climax of her long life.

Elena clawed around in the shower trying to find something to cling to, only finding wet tiles and porcelain, sliding around in the shower experiencing something so impossibly pleasurable she thought she would either pass out or die on the spot. Waiting for the convulsions of bother her pussy and arse to stop she sat up in the shower, spotting the cum starting to flow down the drain with the water.

She finally managed to step out of the shower, going very slow the tingling so overwhelming she was struggling to stand. Drying herself off she walked over to the wardrobe and threw on the first thing she could find, heading out the door determined to find Katherine. She scrunched up the pair of panties Katherine left in the bedroom the last time they had sex and headed to Bonnie's house.

Katherine not done having fun with her started slowly playing with her pussy, and using her spare hand to lift and test the weight of her breasts. Elena swerved her car almost crashing into a telephone pole, the intense arousal hitting her again. It took everything she had to get to Bonnie's house without driving into somebodies living room.

She pulled up in front of her house, got out and knocked on the door. "Elena?..." Bonnie said rubbing her eyes. "What are you doing here?" Clearly confused by the late hour and the strange look on Elena's face, she looked like she was in pain. "I need you to do a tracking spell, I need to find Katherine" She said doing her best to keep her voice level and not let Bonnie know what was happening to her body. "I don't know if I could do that Elena, I would need something that she owned or her DNA" She said finally waking up a bit. "I have both" Elena said pulling the panties out of her pocket. Bonnie's eyebrows rose clearly shocked, "urmmm... how... how did you get those?"

**- Note -**

**I'm considering getting Bonnie involved in their next little rendezvous but not sure. Make sure to leave a review below or send me a message with your thoughts. Don't want to take this in a direction you guys don't like. Thanks everybody!**


	4. Very welcomed guest

It didn't take long for Bonnie to track down Katherine, she had Luka's dog tags so she channeled him to help boost her power. Elena was heading over to the hotel trying to find Katherine, she had to punish her for what she did to her this evening, she wanted to get even.

As she pulled up outside the hotel room she was trying to come up with a way to play this. It wouldn't be easy, she would have to tap into that side of herself that she always repressed. That insatiably kinky side that she'd never got to let out to play. She got out of the car and headed to Katharine's door, she stopped outside and took some deep breaths to steady herself.

Katherine was stood on the other side of the door hearing somebody outside, worried that the Salvatore's had tracked her down, lucky for her the spell was still up and they couldn't kill her. Then the person outside knocked on the door. Katherine quickly pulled on a robe and opened the door, surprised to see Elena. Katherine looked around making sure she was alone. "Don't worry no one else is here. Only Bonnie knows I came." Katherine arched her eyebrows "Does she know about us?" she asked shocked at Elena's boldness showing up here. "There is no 'us' this is just sex Katherine, I hope you weren't expecting more" She said pushing Katherine back into the room, getting straight to removing her robe. She pushed Katherine back and shut the door with her foot.

Bonnie was in her car driving to the hotel, she was worried about Elena. She knew what Katherine was capable of and didn't like the idea of Elena going to confront her without back up. She reached for her phone again and dialed Stefan for the 5th time. "Come on!... Pick up, pick up!" she shouted. She put the phone back into her purse and got out of her car. She couldn't believe she was doing this, "Go on Bonnie, you can do this. You can take her" she said to herself trying to build up the courage. She had never took on a vampire this old and wasn't sure if channeling Luka would be enough.

Bonnie walked up to the third floor where Katherine was staying and used her powers to burst open the doors. Bonnie gasped and covered her eyes, shocked at what she saw. She lowered her hand and blinked a couple times to check if she was imagining it. There was Elena tied to the bed, Katherine behind her hand on her red arse cheeks as if she had just been spanking her. Or was it Katherine tied to the bed... how was she supposed to tell who was who. She really hadn't thought this out.

"Bonnie... oh my god" Said the one who wasn't tied up, she quickly got up covered herself up. "This isn't what it looks like...I can explain." That's definitely Elena thought Bonnie, Katherine wouldn't be embarrassed like that. She wasn't "Sure it is, its exactly what it looks like" Katherine said tearing her arms free from her binds. "Elena was just punishing me for being such a bad girl since I came to town... Why don't you join us Bon Bon" She said grinning at her own Idea.

Elena looked like a dear in headlight looking between Katherine and Bonnie, not sure how to react. All she knew was Katherine's idea intrigued her a lot more than it should have, a fresh bout of cream appearing between her legs. "Do...Do you want to?" She asked, scared that Bonnie would get disgusted and storm out. Bonnie looked just as scared as her but couldn't seem to take her eyes of Katherine's body. She'd seen Elena naked before but not like this, she had never looked at it in a sexual way before. Now that she was she wasn't sure how to react.

Katherine got up and slowly began walking over to Bonnie, "cute PJ's couldn't you wait to catch us in the act? Surely you must have expected this? Deep down, just a little bit." Katherine said circling Bonnie like she had Elena the first time they met. She ran her hand down Bonnie's spine making her shudder, she could smell her arousal. She knew she had her just where she wanted her, she shut the door and walked back to the bed. She sat back down and spread her legs, giving Bonnie a perfect view of her dripping pussy, Elena done a fine job of getting her ready.

Bonnie just stood there staring, a conflict going on in her head, she had never questioned her sexuality before but stood here, staring at Katherine's naked body, she wanted nothing more than to drop to her knees and go to town on her pussy. She felt a trickle of cream dripping down her thigh and squeezed them together. Elena getting more confident with every second dropped the quilt she was covering herself with and make her way over to her best friend. She put her hands on her waist and pulled her in for a kiss.

She went slow at first, waiting for Bonnie to make the next move. It took a while but Bonnie finally licked her bottom lip requesting entrance, Elena was more than happy to oblige opening her mouth and greeting her tongue with her own. They took a while like this, slowly enjoying the taste of each other mouths tongues dancing around. Katherine was enjoying the show, she moved to the center of the bed and began a lazy caress of her pussy.

Elena broke the kiss and looked back over her shoulder. This made Bonnie remember that they weren't alone, suddenly flushing red. "Don't be embarrassed, she seems to get everyone trapped under her spell. Even me." Katherine said winking at Bonnie.

Bonnie feeling a raise in courage, tore her pajama top off before moving down to her bottoms and disposing of them too. "So... Who's first?" She asked.

Grinning from ear to ear Bonnie made her way over to Katherine, hips swaying seductively. Katherine opened her arms and legs and welcomed Bonnie between them. Bonnie reached down with one hand rubbing it over Katherine's overflowing pussy, then reached up with her other hand and unleashed an iron tight grip on Katherine's throat. "oooooh this is going to be fun." She whispered huskily, seeing Elena touching herself where she left her.


	5. New playmate

**This is a new version of chapter 5, I tried something new but didn't like the way it was heading. Sorry for this guys, promise it won't happen too often. **

**Hopefully you agree with me and think this chapter was worth all the trouble it took.**

**I do not own Vampire diaries or these characters. I do not make money from these stories.**

* * *

Katherine laid back on the bed pulling Bonnie down with her. Bonnie kept rubbing her pussy at a slow pace, trying to build Katherine up as quick as possible. She removed her hand from Katherine's pussy and shoved her fingers into her mouth, Katherine moaned around the invading digits loving the taste of herself.

Bonnie removed her fingers and straddled Katherine's waist, she signaled for Elena to come over to the bed and join in on the fun, which she happily obliged skipping over to the couple. "Why don't you make yourself comfy right here!" she said tapping Katherine on the mouth.

Elena slowly made her way onto the bed and hovered above Katherine's mouth facing Bonnie. She slowly lowered herself down before slamming herself down almost suffocating Katherine. Bonnie suddenly crashed her lips to Elena's stifling her moan as Katherine began the assault with her tongue.

Elena couldn't believe what was happening, she had a hundred and one scenarios in her head when she approached Bonnie for the tracking spell and this wasn't one of them. This was better. She forced her tongue into Bonnie's mouth enjoying the battle for dominance. Bonnie moaned into the kiss as Elena reached down with her hand pushing three fingers into her wet heat.

Elena set a furious pace, bringing Bonnie close to the edge almost instantly. Katherine grabbed onto Elena's arse with her hands and pushed her face so far into her snatch it made breathing impossible. Elena broke the kiss "oooooooooh fuck! Katherineeeeee!" she screamed cumming over her face. Katherine tried as hard as she could to swallow all Elena had to offer but with her bucking hips a good portion coated her face.

As her orgasm died down she retracted her fingers from Bonnie and got up from the bed. Bonnie whimpered with the loss, so close to orgasm she quickly took her place on Katherine's face and ground down as hard and fast as she could. Katherine eagerly lapped away at Bonnie's clit, bringing her to one orgasm then another.

Katherine flipped Bonnie over at vamp speed and rushed over to Elena, snatching the strap on she had just got and attached it to her waist. "Hey!" Elena shouted. "Well you weren't using it... Who's first?" She asked with a wink?

Bonnie bounced on the bed, obviously excited. "oooh me!" she said flipping over onto her hands and knees. Katherine grinned getting the answer she wanted. She wanted to punish this witch bitch for what happened at the Lockwood mansion.

Katherine slowly sauntered over to the bed hips swaying seductively giving Elena an amazing show as she walked away from her. As she reached the end of the bed she gave Bonnie's arse a hard slap which echoed loud enough around to room to make Elena jump. Bonnie let out a low moan, appreciating the rough treatment as Katherine slapped her again.

Elena was incredibly turned on watching the site, it seemed like an out of body experience. Watching someone identical to herself having her way with her best friend. She suddenly regretted never filming herself, it was definitely hot to watch. She slipped down to the floor and inserted two fingers into herself rapidly picking up pace.

Bonnie started thrusting her arse back into Katharine's hand, determined not to give her the satisfaction of hearing her beg. The assault on her backside ended as quick as it began Katherine shoving her face into the bedding and rubbing her hand over Bonnie's very red rear end. She lifted her arse further up in the end letting her hands rest by her side, granting Katherine easier access.

"Please..." she moaned out "inside" was all she could manage to say, she was so close. All she needed was a tiny bit of friction and she would come undone. Katherine sensing this was determined to keep her on edge, she wanted to hear the witch beg. "What was that little witch?" She asked, a smile splitting her face. "Please" she moaned. "Please what? If you don't tell me what you want how can I give it to you? I'm a vampire not psychic" she laughed, knowing she was about to break.

"Fuck me... Oh please Katherine. Fuck me already! I'm so fucking close! Just shove it in! Please!" She shouted. Katherine kept rubbing the red hand print on her backside and just as Bonnie was about to bed some more the sound caught in her throat and became a guttural moan as Katherine pushed the first few inches into her wet pussy. She began dragging it back out before forcing in another couple inches. All Bonnie could do was moan and claw at the bed sheets. It had been so long since she received any pleasure that wasn't her own fingers. The last time she had sex was with Luka and that was less than satisfying.

Katherine suddenly pulled out, getting on her back at vampire speed. She maneuvered Bonnie on top of her and before Bonnie knew what was happening she was slowly sinking down on all 9 inches of plastic pleasure. "OOOH GOD!" Bonnie's head suddenly snapped around remembering that they weren't alone. Elena was sat on the floor with the most sexy look on her face bonnie had ever seen, her eyes followed her arm down her body and landed on the puddle between her legs.

Elena was overcome with arousal watching her best friend and doppelgänger/mortal enemy and lover go at it that she couldn't hold out any longer. She came undone and let a moan loud enough to get both of there attention as she had one of the biggest orgasms of her life. She loved Stefan but he has never managed to make her cum as hard or as much as Katherine has, even without touching her Katherine could blow her mind and dampen her panties just by looking at her a certain way. She had a power over her that she could never even imagine.

Bonnie's attention suddenly snapped back to Katherine as she thrust her hips up as hard as she could without ripping her open, Bonnie's hands falling either side of her head for support as Katherine started bucking her hips up at vampire speed. Overcome with need after watching Elena fall apart Katherine was crazed, she needed to make Bonnie come like that... She needed to come like that.

Bonnie became a moaning mess, unable to keep herself upright any longer she fell forward draping herself over Katherine. Their breasts crashing together causing a loud moan from both of them. Katherine added a swivel to her hips every third thrust of her hips which crashed Bonnie over the edge, Bonnie screaming into her ear in pure sexual bliss. Bonnie wasn't sure how many times she had cum. Was it 4? 5? 6? or did it all count as one continuous orgasm? Katherine's vampire stamina and strength allowed her to keep going no matter how tight Bonnie's snatch was trying to squeeze the plastic invader.

Katherine feeling her own impending orgasm took the ultimate risk, this position left Bonnie uniquely vulnerable and she wanted to mark the witch, make sure she remembered this. Remembered surrendering herself to her. Katherine sunk her fangs into her neck, moaning around her skin as the blood tricked down her throat her own orgasm hitting. She was careful not to take too much or make it too painful. Judging by the spanking earlier Bonnie liked a little pain with her pleasure but Katherine didn't want to hurt her too much. She wanted a repeat performance and hurting her wouldn't help.

She retracted her fangs and rolled Bonnie off of her. They were both exhausted and judging by the panting Elena on the other side of the room so was she. Katherine quickly rushing over lifting Elena into her arms and depositing her on the other side of Bonnie. She gave her a kiss on the head before whispering in her ear. "I'll get to you in the morning." Elena opened her eyes long enough to get out one final remark before passing out. "Not if I get to you first"

Katherine smiled before walking around the bed and slipping in beside Bonnie. She was going to enjoy this. She was going to enjoy it very very much.


	6. Ménage à trois

_I do not own VampireDiaries, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story._

Elena woke up feeling Bonnie elbow her in the face. Elena glanced across the bed and chuckled out loud, the quilt had been kicked off the bed and Bonnie laid sprawled across bed. One leg dangling of the side one over the bottom resting her head on Elena's breast.

Elena suddenly noticed the lack of a third person in the bed with them. She slowly slipped out from underneath Bonnie and went to explore the rest of the sizeable hotel suite. She slowly strolled around not bothering to cover her nudity, enjoying the luscious furnishings. She arrived back in the bedroom finding no signs of Katherine.

"Bonnie." She said nudging the witch "Bonnie! Wake up." Bonnie slowly raised her head, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she noticed the fact that Elena was stark naked. "Mmmm, good morning gorgeous" She said her eyes glued on Elena's body.

Bonnie leaned in pressing her lips against Elena's, marveling at how soft it felt. Enjoying her first passionate lesbian kiss. Elena slowly pushed Bonnie off of her, "We don't have time, we've missed enough school as it is." Bonnie groaned and turned to look for her clothes. "Wait, where's Katherine? Surely she would be up for a quickie before we left." She said winking at Elena. "I don't know, I'm sure she will back when she wants something."

Elena walked into the down to the stoner pit having received a message to meet Katherine. "Hey do you want to meet up later, oh and make sure you bring Bonnie." She said with a big smile on her face. Elena grinned, she had been worried that Katherine got freaked out and didn't want a repeat when she wasn't there in the morning. "Yeah, where do you want to meet this time, we can't do it at my place Jeremy will be home all day." Elena was worried, about what Jeremy would say if he found out about Bonnie, he had a major crush on her.

They decided to meet up at the Salvatore boarding house, apparently Stefan and Damon were in Chicago doing brotherly bonding. Elena got there first and went straight to the bar, grabbing herself a drink of bourbon. Katherine arrived shortly after accompanied by Bonnie, both girls joined Elena at the bar and grabbed drinks of their own.

Not that anyone needed the buzz with the thick sexual tension in the room but it certainly didn't hurt the situation. Elena stuck on the stereo and went to go sit on the couch with Bonnie, Katherine put her drink down on the bar and started swaying her hips to the music. The dance was the the sexiest thing Elena had ever seen, the way she swayed and the way she gyrated her hips had Elena's and Bonnie's eyes glued to her crotch.

They both took another swig of their drink their mouths suddenly feeling extremely dry. Bonnie got up and went over to where Katherine was still dancing away. She put her hands on Katherine's waist and started moving along with her. Katherine put her hands on the top of Bonnie's arms and started slowly sliding them down and then back up as their bodies pressed closer and closer together. Bonnie moved her hand to Katharine's shoulder and lowered a strap of her tank top exposing part of her bra.

Elena sat there with her mouth gaping open loving the show she was getting here. She craved nothing more than to join them but she couldn't seem to get her legs to respond, she was rooted to the spot. She quickly drained the last of her drink and then walked around to join the beautiful couple. She walked around Bonnie quietly slipping her hand round to her front and ground into her firm backside. Katherine moved her hands to Bonnie's breasts and stared weighing playing with her now very erect nipples through her shirt.

Elena popped the top button on Bonnie's jeans and slid her hand into her panties while Katherine leaned down and started licking her nipples through her shirt. Bonnie moaned at the treatment gushing into Elena's hand, she reached down and pulled Katherine's head closer to her chest. Katherine sensing her eagerness quickly pulled back long enough to pull Bonnie's top over her head before latching onto her exposed nipple.

Elena followed suit and pulled down her jeans and panties in one motion before dropping down to her knees and burying her tongue into Bonnie's heat from behind marveling at the amazing taste of Bonnie's cream. Bonnie let out a strangled cry placing one hand on each of her identical lovers heads. Katherine moved her hand down to Bonnie's clit slowly bringing her ever closer to orgasm.

Elena pushed as much of her tongue into Bonnie's heat as humanly possible, wiggling it around against her tight walls. Bonnie moved her hand down on top of Katherine's and forced her to move faster. She was so close, she couldn't believe how great if felt to have two identical people giving her pleasure. "Oh god!" Bonnie shouted as Elena pulled apart her cheeks and started licking around Bonnie's arse, inserting a finer into her soaking pussy. "Harder! Harder!" She screamed as she orgasmed around Elena's finger.

The assault continued for another few minutes letting Bonnie ride out her orgasm. Elena slowly stood up leading both of them over to the bed ready for the fun to continue. Elena was desperate for her own release. In all the sexual glory going on in the room she had made sure not to bring herself off, that wasn't enough for her today. She wanted one of the mind blowing orgasms that she hadn't believed to be possible until meeting Katherine. Now they were a daily need that she found herself aching for, squirming in her seat at class until she thought she would explode with pent up frustration.

Elena lowered Katherine down onto the bed and started slowly kissing down her necks. Bonnie took up residence near the top of the bed and rested Katherine's head into her lap. Katherine let out a low moan enjoying the sensation of Elena's tongue leaving a trail down her neck, between he cleavage before dipping into her belly button.

Suddenly Elena stopped the not so private tour with her tongue and spun herself around on the bed putting her knees either side of Katherine's head before lowering her pussy down to Katherine's face. "That's it, eat it bitch." She moaned at Katherine's first lick, partly because she was so worked up from earlier and partly because Katherine was such a skilled pussy licker.

Elena lowered her face down and started a full out attack on Katherine's clit, swiping it with her tongue as fast as she could. Katherine to show her superiority did the same thing but with vampire speed bringing Elena to an mind crashing orgasm within seconds. She opened her mouth and clamped it around her pussy to get as much of the delicious cum as she could possibly swallow.

Elena slammed her face back to Katherine's crotch, pushing three fingers into her arse and pushing them in as hard and as fast as she could. Katherine screamed in surprise enjoying the sudden and hard penetration. Katherine loved anal, she loved pain and pleasure so the combination of the two was euphoric for her. She settled down resting her head on Elena's thigh as Elena kept ramming her fingers as far into Katherine's arse as she could.

Katherine finally reached her world shattering orgasm as Elena lightly bit down on Katherine's clit and started hitting it with her tongue as rapidly as possible. She kept up the motions bringing Katherine to two more orgasms before rolling off of Katherine and waiting for her heart to stop thumping. Katherine stood up and got under the covers, Bonnie and Elena following suite.

"Well that was fun, I think we should do this more often" Bonnie said settling her backside into Elena's front and putting her arm around Katherine. Elena sighed approvingly and fell asleep in pure bliss.


End file.
